Holding out for a Hero
by GalaMD
Summary: Drabbles Might Michael/Dwight . Dwight POV. Post-2x12.
1. It's the Fear

**Fandom: **The Office (US)

**Disclaimer:** Obra de los Reyes Magos: Gervais, Merchant y Daniels. Y es que no habría ni que darles porque su genialidad desde luego no es cosa mía xD y es tan única y suya, que me ha poseído ella a mí por completo :P

**Rating:** PG/K

**Spoilers: **2x12 "The Injury"

**Género:** ¿Lo más drabblico que he escrito nunca? xD. Dwight POV/ Friendship. Companion piece de "Tacto" (incluido en la colección **Camera**, de pruehw05)

**Dedicatoria: **A mi Michaela particular, por esta semana inolvidable en tu buena compañía. De corazón, por ser mi sistah; intelectualmente, por concederme el lujo y privilegio de co-escribir y brainstorm contigo. A Musguita, por ser crítico, musa y la líder de la secta xDDD gracias por picar a Lau para que viera The Office y me la hiciera ver a mí xD

**Summary:** _Tenía miedo._

_The fear in my heart has gone forever after_

**(The Horror has gone – Antony and the Johnsons)**

* * *

**IT'S THE FEAR**

Dwight K. Schrute siempre había concebido el miedo como una constante asociada a tres situaciones fundamentales: la ignorancia (y él era auxiliar administrativo Y Asistente del Jefe de una Gran Empresa Papelera), la cobardía (y hubiera sacrificado por Michael más que una simple conmoción cerebral) y que tu némesis te confiese en un duelo final que realmente es el padre que te ha dado la vida. ESO sí es terrorífico.

Sin embargo, allí, literalmente atrapado en el minúsculo cubículo del escáner, la claustrofobia le atenazaba con la mordedura de lo que sólo podría ser el miedo. Miedo a la soledad en aquella luz fría y artificial, a sus lapsus de memoria, a la sensación de extrañeza que experimentaba con todos los que le rodeaban. Excepto – y eso al menos era un alivio – con él.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y el ruido seco de la suela de goma de una deportiva recién estrenada chocando rítimicamente contra el linóleo. Luego una especie de suspiro exhalado con excesiva resignación. Familiar, reconfortante. Cuando extendió la mano en muda súplica, sólo el aire se la estrechó.

Iba a retirarla, replegándola sobre sí misma, cuando percibió un toque fugaz – pudo haberlo imaginado – sobre su pierna derecha. Bastó para tranquilizarle.

Todo iba bien. Como siempre.

_  
I'm your only friend  
I'm not your only friend  
But I'm a little glowing friend  
But really I'm not actually your friend  
But I am_

**(Birdhouse in your soul – The****y Might be Giants)**


	2. Going through the motions

**Fandom: **The Office (US)

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. I wish. xD Entonces el Might capitaneado por Kristin what'shername la columnista y reportera de EW! Dominaría la galaxia xD

**Rating:** PG/K

**Spoilers: **Post- 2x12 "The Injury"

**Género:** Drabble?. Dwight POV/ Friendship

**Dedicatoria: **A Steve Carell y Rainn Wilson. Que el gran Kahuna televisivo les bendiga con muchas temporadas por delante, grandes proyectos cinematográficos y que la amistad y química que tienen no se eche a perder EVAH.

**Summary:** Hasta Jim Halpert se lo ha planteado seriamente. Tanto sacrificio y devoción... ¿qué obtiene exactamente Dwight Schrute de semejante relación?

* * *

_I'm the invisible man I'm the invisible man  
Incredible how you can see right through me  
I'm the invisible man I'm the invisible man  
It's criminal how I can see right through you_

**(_Invisible Man_ – Queen)**

**GOING THROUGH THE MOTIONS**

Cuando su médico le entregó el informe de alta y recomendó reposo, tras pasar la tarde en observación, lo cierto es que se encuentra mejor. Más dueño de sí mismo, humillado pero repuesto, así que se puede permitir disimular aunque los brazos y piernas de repente le pesen toneladas. Sabe quién es, dónde vive, para quién trabaja (eso siempre), que Pam y Jim le ponen histérico con sus tímidos tonteos adolescentes y que la hermana de Fox Mulder fue, es y será polvo de estrellas como una gran broma del Supremo Programador de la Existencia.

Es duro y a la vez reconfortante encontrar a Michael (y a Jim) esperando impaciente en la sala de espera atestada sujetando bajo el brazo el sobre con un TAC de su pie quemado. Ni siquiera va apoyado ya en las muletas. Siente como una tirantez en los músculos de la cara y reprime la sonrisa de alivio y satisfacción por la misión cumplida. Michael nunca sabría que aquella prueba innecesaria había salido de su bolsillo y tras presionar a su médico para que le hiciera aquel favor. El cómo no suponía ninguna diferencia, de todas maneras. Y le había hecho feliz, así que le bastaba saber que había compensado el déficit de su rendimiento en la oficina tras su estúpido accidente recomponiendo la sonrisa confiada a partir del mohín caprichoso en que se habían torcido los labios de su contrariado jefe.

Al detenerse la furgoneta delante de su bloque de edificios, aunque en el fondo y de verdad no espera una invitación a cenar bacon a la parrilla, tampoco es que llegue. Le fastidia que, a pesar de haberse anticipado mentalmente a la escena, ese hecho haga regresar las punzadas detrás de las gafas, en la comisura del ojo. Como la vez que intentó probar lentillas y casi acaba tuerto, con los ojos enrojecidos y la picazón de las lágrimas. Jim se interesa por decencia, o cortesía, o inexistente camaradería y le explica con entereza que es solamente la cefalea residual tras el golpe.

Sólo obtiene un "que te mejores" sincero por su parte y un mustio y casi indiferente "tienes el día libre mañana, Dwight" de Michael.

Cierra la puerta de su solitario apartamento escribiendo una nota mental para adelantar la hora de alarma de su despertador trekkie: llegaría a primera hora. Tendrá papeleo acumulado sobre su mesa y una oficina en ruinas que reconstruir, seguramente.

_It was a strange reaction  
for someone like you to remain so sure  
And in a chain reaction  
I dissolve and break and then away I crawl_

**(_Your love means everything_ – ****Faultline and vocals by Chris Martin)**


End file.
